


Сюрприз

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: – Это наша первая брачная ночь, – шепнул Кит ему на ухо, и Широ вздрогнул от неожиданной близости. – Я хочу тебе кое-что показать.





	Сюрприз

— Закрой глаза, — попросил Кит, как только за ними захлопнулась дверь спальни.

Широ удивлённо вскинул брови и отпустил не до конца развязанный галстук. Кит стоял возле двери, переступая с ноги на ногу и выжидающе глядя на него, и несмотря на то, что Широ весь день не сводил с него глаз, у него всё равно снова перехватило дыхание от того, как безупречно сидел на Ките белоснежный костюм и как блестело в неярком свете лампы кольцо на его пальце.

— Широ, — Кит улыбнулся и повторил: — Закрой глаза.

— Зачем? — Широ послушно закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как на губах расплывается ответная улыбка.

— Это наша первая брачная ночь, — шепнул Кит ему на ухо, и Широ вздрогнул от неожиданной близости. — Я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Он почувствовал, как Кит стянул с его шеи галстук, ловко расправившись с узлом, который самому Широ никак не давался, а затем, привстав на цыпочки, завязал ему глаза.

— Не хочу портить момент, — со смехом сказал Широ, — но я вроде как всё уже и так видел, Кит.

— Зануда, — Кит толкнул его на кровать и оседлал сверху, и даже с завязанными глазами Широ мог представить улыбку на его лице. — _Первая_ брачная ночь, Широ. Я просто… хочу, чтобы она была особенной. 

На последних словах его голос стал тише, серьёзней, и Широ ободряюще погладил его по спине.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что для меня каждый день рядом с тобой — особенный? — мягко спросил он; Кит вздохнул, на мгновение подаваясь навстречу его руке, а затем снова толкнул его в грудь, заставляя упасть навзничь.

— Именно поэтому я хочу, чтобы эту ночь ты запомнил, — проворчал Кит, и Широ тихо рассмеялся, позволяя себе расслабиться.

Уж что-что, а это они после пышной свадьбы точно заслужили. 

Не то чтобы он жаловался — в глубине души Широ всегда мечтал о красивой свадьбе, — но проблема была в том, что их желания мало кого интересовали. Даже если бы они оба предпочли пожениться втайне от всех, лидер Вольтрона и капитан Атласа (по совместительству — адмирал Гарнизона), были слишком значимыми фигурами, чтобы подобное событие не стало достоянием общественности.

С одной стороны, в этом были свои плюсы: по крайней мере, их почти полностью освободили от необходимости принимать участие в непосредственной организации собственной свадьбы, и если поначалу Широ это и расстраивало, то он быстро переменил своё мнение, как только оценил масштабы предстоящего торжества. 

С другой стороны, пугающий энтузиазм всех тех, кто взял организацию на себя, его несколько обескураживал. 

В какие-то моменты ему казалось, что их бы заставили пожениться, даже если бы он не сделал Киту предложения.

Возможно, даже если бы они не встречались.

— Эй, — Кит провёл руками по его груди, возвращая его в действительность, и Широ улыбнулся, поворачивая голову на голос. — Ты ещё со мной?

— Где мне ещё быть? — резонно поинтересовался Широ, и Кит фыркнул. Матрас слегка прогнулся под его весом, и Широ почувствовал, как он оседлал его бедра, а затем принялся методично расстёгивать его рубашку.

— Можешь открыть глаза, — милостиво позволил он, вытаскивая края рубашки из-под брюк и принимаясь за пряжку ремня. Повторять дважды не пришлось — Широ тут же стащил галстук с головы и заморгал, заново привыкая к свету.

Хотя привыкать скорее стоило к Киту. Тот выпрямился, как только расправился с ремнём, и теперь сидел прямо, словно специально, чтобы Широ мог его как следует рассмотреть — но при этом избегал его взгляда и явно не знал, куда деть руки, то скрещивая их на груди, то вытягивая по бокам.

А посмотреть было на что. Широ потрясённо выдохнул, нерешительно провёл ладонями по его коленям и выше, чувствуя под пальцами гладкий нейлон чулок и кружева подвязки; оттянул и отпустил резинку — Кит вздрогнул, когда она щёлкнула его по бедру — и медленно проскользил взглядом дальше. 

Кроме полупрозрачных чулок и подвязок на нём было лишь тонкое бельё, не оставлявшее ни малейшего простора для фантазии; то ли подходящего размера Кит не нашёл, то ли такова и была изначальная задумка, но напряжённый член оно не скрывало, а скорее наоборот — весьма пошло подчёркивало. 

Широ сглотнул, не в силах оторвать взгляда от заметного влажного пятна там, где бельё испачкала выступившая смазка.

Когда они наконец вернулись в номер, он был уверен, что после долгого дня сил у него хватит разве что раздеться, упасть в обнимку с Китом в кровать и забыться крепким сном.

Теперь он уже был не так в этом уверен.

— Ну? — нервно поинтересовался Кит. — Что… скажешь?

Вместо того, чтобы что-то говорить, Широ сжал его бедро алтеанской рукой, а другую положил ему на член, слегка массируя через тонкую ткань. Похоже, от смущения эрекция у него несколько опала, но это было поправимо — Широ оттянул край трусов, потер пальцами влажную головку, а затем запустил руку внутрь целиком, обхватывая его и неторопливо скользя ладонью по всей длине.

Кит шумно выдохнул и подался вперёд, тяжело опираясь руками ему на грудь.

— Скажу, что ты удивительный, — негромко сказал Широ, отпуская его бедро и зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы, чтобы заставить наклониться ниже для поцелуя. Кит вздохнул — кажется, от облегчения, и Широ с трудом сдержал улыбку; как будто ему и в самом деле могло не понравиться! — и послушно вытянулся на нем, обнимая его за шею и нежно отвечая на поцелуй.

Широ только этого и ждал. Как только Кит как следует расслабился, он прижал его к себе и вместе с ним перевернулся, опрокидывая его на спину и накрывая собой — Кит от неожиданности только охнул и широко распахнул глаза. Тёмные волосы, отросшие почти до лопаток, разметались по подушке, и Широ порадовался, что Кит, несмотря на все увещевания Лэнса, Аллуры, Ромелль и ещё нескольких человек, вовлечённых в организацию торжества, наотрез отказался сооружать на голове сложную причёску, ограничившись простым хвостом. 

Ему тоже так больше нравилось.

— Ты сейчас переоделся, или…

— Нет, — Кит уже справился с удивлением и снова расслабился, шире развёл ноги в стороны, позволяя Широ устроиться между ними, а затем хитро ухмыльнулся. — Иначе зачем бы я просил тебя закрыть глаза, пока я раздеваюсь? 

— Не знаю, — честно признался Широ, помогая Киту стащить с него рубашку — но больше всё же мешая, потому что оторваться от него теперь, когда он знал, что Кит весь день проходил в таком виде под костюмом, было просто невозможно. — Я бы хотел на это взглянуть.

— Устрою тебе стриптиз как-нибудь в другой раз, — пообещал Кит, выгибаясь дугой, когда Широ начал спускаться поцелуями вниз по его груди, изредка покусывая и оставляя небольшие метки. — У нас как-никак медовый месяц.

— Мхм, — согласно промычал Широ, сползая ниже и прикусывая его чуть пониже пупка — Кит вздрогнул всем телом и судорожно зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, рвано выдыхая. — Звучит неплохо.

— Широ…

Хотел ли Кит ещё что-то сказать или просто простонал его имя в порыве чувств так и осталось загадкой — не то чтобы Широ это сейчас особо интересовало. Он прихватил зубами край кружевного белья, потянул вниз — но спускать до конца не стал, только опустил так, чтобы из-под резинки показалась головка.

— Широ! — снова вскрикнул Кит, взбрыкнув бедрами, и Широ пришлось прижать его колени к кровати, чтобы не дёргался. Он почти целомудренно поцеловал его член через тонкую ткань и провёл по стволу языком; не то чтобы это было самое приятное ощущение на свете — без белья Широ нравилось гораздо больше — но зато картина перед ним того стоила.

— Если тебе так нравится, в следующий раз я куплю съедобное, — пожаловался Кит, беспокойно ерзая на месте и кусая губы. — Но…

— Ты сказал, что хочешь, чтобы эта ночь нам запомнилась, — напомнил Широ, поглаживая его по бедрам. — А теперь сам меня торопишь? Кит, ты путаешься в показаниях.

— Я не думал, что ты так затянешь процесс, — проворчал Кит. — Мне всё как-то больше представлялось, что ты сорвёшь с меня всё это, и…

— И оттрахаю до потери пульса? — Широ обхватил головку губами, обвёл по кругу языком и выпустил со влажным звуком. — Не переживай, у нас ещё будет на это время.

— Широ…

Доводить Кита до состояния, когда он не мог произнести ничего, кроме его имени, определённо было одним из любимых занятий Широ. Если поначалу смущение у него явно одерживало верх над возбуждением, то теперь, когда можно было больше не опасаться за реакцию Широ, оно вернулось сторицей — по его стонам, по тому, как он судорожно комкал простыню в пальцах, как крупно вздрагивал, то подаваясь навстречу его прикосновениям, то пытаясь уйти от них, Широ понял, что он почти на грани, чем и не преминул воспользоваться. 

Он почти всегда глотал, но сейчас не удержался от искушения дополнить картину парой штрихов. Ещё нескольких движений рукой хватило, чтобы Кит с долгим стоном кончил себе на живот, и вместе с чулками на неприлично длинных ногах и безнадёжно промокшем от смазки и слюны кружевном белье выглядел он и правда незабываемо.

Широ подобрался к нему ближе и закинул обе его ноги себе на плечо, благоговейно прижимаясь щекой к гладкой голени. 

— Ты ведь не против?.. — пробормотал он, торопливо спуская штаны и вытаскивая почти болезненно напряжённый член. Ему и самому хватило бы сейчас пары движений рукой, чтобы кончить, но он сдержался — сейчас хотелось не этого.

Кит посмотрел на него из-под полуопущенных век, тяжело дыша, и лениво улыбнулся.

— Можешь делать со мной всё, что угодно, — сказал он и послушно свёл ноги плотнее, когда Широ подвинулся ближе и провёл членом по образовавшейся между ними щели. Широ поцеловал его лодыжку и медленно толкнулся вперёд, чувствуя, как скользит по тонкому нейлону и немного — совсем немного — сходя с ума от нового и незнакомого ощущения. 

Как и Кит, кончил он неожиданно быстро: оказалось достаточно представить, как на чёрном кружеве будут смотреться белые подтёки, и как он поможет Киту избавиться от чулок, стаскивая их с него зубами. Кажется, обо всём этом он поведал вслух, хотя утверждать наверняка бы и не взялся.

— Не совсем то, чего я ожидал, — признался Кит, когда Широ скатился с него и вытянулся на боку рядом, жадно хватая ртом воздух и всё ещё вздрагивая от последних искр пережитого удовольствия. — Но я не жалуюсь.


End file.
